Spyro joins Super Smash Bros
by Crossover Helper
Summary: Spyro has been invited to join the Super Smash Bros Ultimate Tournament. But during that event and old enemy of the smash bros returned and turned them all into trophies except Spyro. Will he be able to find them all and save the Smash Bros world? Ch.12
1. The Invite

Carlos: Man what I break I had away from Fanfiction. High SCHOOL IS HELL! I had to work 10 times harder than what I do in middle school. Baloney, anyways to make it up, here is a story which I'll work on along with the other 3. Spyro joins SSB. SSB stands for Super Smash Bros. Not much of an interesting story but it's worth a shot.

Summary: Spyro has been invited to battle in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He goes there and meets heroes and some villains there. Will he be the best or be bested? What else might happen while he's there? Who knows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Day was sunny and beautiful in the Valley of Avalar. Birds chirping, flowers are blooming, everything seems like a good day. One dragon though isn't really thinking it's a good day. Yep, that dragon is Spyro, a purple dragon. He has been lying in the grass staring up at the sky with nothing better to do. With him was his close friend Cynder, a black dragoness close to his age.

"Cynder, what is there to do? Malefor is long gone and nothing's happen ever since" asked Spyro

Cynder looked at him then she shrugged.

"I don't know, we could go visit Dragon City to check on our friends" suggested Cynder

Spyro looked at her then looked back at the sky.

"We could, but the moles and the dragons haven't had any problems in a while" said Spyro

Just then they heard approaching footsteps coming their way. Both Dragons got up to see who it was. Running towards them was their cheetah friend, Hunter.

"Spyro, there is a message for you from some world" said Hunter

"Let me see it Hunter" said Spyro

Hunter gave him the message. Spyro ripped it open and began reading.

_Dear Spyro the Dragon,_

_Congratulations, you have been invited to battle in our new tournament, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. You'll be competing against other heroes and villains to see who the best is. You are also allowed to bring a companion that can be in our tournament as well. A Portal will be here in 1 hour to deliver you to us after you opened this message. See you there and good luck! _

_Signed, _

_The Super Smash Bros. Team _

Spyro looked at the message for a while. He seemed confused but at the same time excited.

"What did it say Spyro?" asked Cynder

"It says I've been invited to a tournament to battle heroes and villains, plus to bring one friend with me to join too" said Spyro

"Seems like a good place to spend some time at, since you seemed bored all day" said Hunter

"Okay, I will see what this tournament is all about, maybe it will be fun" said Spyro

"Can I come, Spyro?" asked Cynder

"Are you up for it?" asked Spyro

Cynder blew raspberries at him. (Raspberries is basically sticking your tongue out and blowing on it)

"Of course I'm up for it silly" said Cynder

"Then let's go. The portal to take us there will appear in less than an hour"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in distant outer space, a huge glowing person was angry with rage. This person was Tabuu, a powerful being.

"GARRAHH! Those Bumbling Smash Bros. actually defeated me when I was trying to take over their Super Smash Bros. World! They will pay!" said Tabuu

Tabuu floated around for an idea.

"What can I do… hmm let's see… AHAH!"

Tabuu created a giant hand, just like Crazy Hand and Master Hand. The giant hand rose to the air and laughed very manically. Tabuu named it… King Hand.

"King Hand! Go and get the some of the evilest people you can find that have dark magic powers and send them to the Super Smash Bros. World!" said Tabuu

King Hand obeyed and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour has come by, the awaited portal appeared. Spyro and Cynder were ready to go in.

"Ready?" asked Spyro

"Let's go Spyro" said Cynder

They both jumped into the portal and were plunged into the world of Super Smash Bros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (These are for moving on with the story so I won't have to explain it after the paragraph or sentence such as the above one)

Spyro and Cynder landed in a dark place. Up above, they heard lots of people cheering and yelling.

"This must be the place" said Spyro

"Yeah" said Cynder

They heard someone approaching from behind. They turned around and it was a man in a suit.

"Ah you must be Spyro and your friend…uh…"

"Cynder" she said finishing for him

"Thank you, it's good to have you here, you'll have such a wonderful time battling here" said the man

"When do we start?" asked Spyro

"Momentarily, I first have to make the announcements then we get on with the battles" said the man

He quickly disappeared out of sight. In a few minutes they heard the man speak through a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!"

The Crowd went wild and hooted

"Yes thank you, this will be our best tournament ever! We've got newcomers here with us, some returners from Melee that were not allowed in Brawl, and we got the people from brawl back for some more action!" said the man

The Crowd cheered very loud.

"Well enough chit chat, on with the riff raff. Let's present to you our newcomers! Fresh from the world of dragons, please welcome…. SPYRO and CYNDER!" said the man

The ground under Spyro and Cynder moved, and then it went up and brought them to the arena above. The Crowd cheered as Spyro and Cynder nervously waved their paws at them and smiled.

"Our next 2 newcomers are from Australia. One is totally crazy and idiotic, the other is plain smart and yet vicious. Please welcome… CRASH and COCO!" said the man

2 bandicoots appeared on the arena and waved at the crowd.

"That's enough with the newcomers now please welcome some heroes that were not in brawl, we have… ROY, PICHU, and MEWTWO!" said the man

All 3 appeared with a fighting stance and then waved at the crowd.

"Now, let's welcome back people from Brawl! First off is… the MARIO TEAM!"

Mario, Peach, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Wario appeared on the arena.

"Next… welcome the… POKEMON TEAM!"

Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, and Jigglypuff appeared also. Then the announcer announced the rest of the people, who are Mr. Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Lucas, Ness, Meta knight, Kirby, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Snake, Sonic, Pit, Marth, Ike, Ice Climbers, and Olimar. After that he announced something else.

"Okay, let's go over the ground rules" said the man (Forget the rules, you probably know how it works)

The Man announced the rules to every single person. After 10 minutes of announcing the rules, he began with the basics.

"Okay you see this?" asked the man as he held up a glowing ball

"This is a Smash Ball, if you destroy it, you'll be granted the power to do your Final Smash, the most powerful thing you can do to your opponent(s)" said the man

"Next thing is, at certain times I will yell out, Sudden Death! This will alarm you that any particular hit can cost you your life. Next thing on the list is there will be a timer that will randomly appear and if the match does not end in a victory within that time, I will yell out TIME, and you will battle out in Sudden Death or 1 life match. Next thing, items will appear randomly to help you or destroy you. Items like Pokeballs, Mr. Saturn, and Assist Trophy's will do just that. Use them wisely though. Last thing is the stages, there are multiple stages in our Super Smash Bros. World, some contains hazards and some are just regular old stages. We will send you in whatever stage we please, got that?" asked the man

Spyro, Cynder, and all the others nodded.

"Good, let Super Smash Bros Ultimate BEGIN!" said the man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is starting, so it seems. I do not know much about Super Smash Bros. but it's a good start. PM me or review me who you want Spyro and or Cynder to brawl in the next chapter on what stage and on what condition.


	2. Spyro Solo Fight 1

Carlos: Carlos here and some other friends/OC of mine.

Dick: Hi, I'm Dick the owl, I feature in Spyro and Crash in Time of Ultimate Evil in the next chapter.

Emi: I'm Emi the Spirit in "Spyro trapped in the Video Game World"; I am often mistaken for Emi in Dance Dance Revolution

Poryxs: I'm Poryxs, featuring in Kingdom Hearts Spyro Style at the….

Carlos: Quiet, I don't want you to spoil all of it

Poryxs: Sorry

Erik: And I'm Erik, his executive Producer

Carlos: Please enjoy chapter 2, so far I've gotten 4 requests, and 2 reviewers who said please continue. I've placed the Requests in a box and let Erik pick out randomly what fight will happen

Erik: The Fight will be…. Spyro vs. Bowser!

Carlos: There you have it; I will do the same thing again after I get more requests. So

Dick: Please

Emi: Enjoy

Poryxs: the

Erik: Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Cynder were in the waiting rooms with the other competitors. The First match was going to be announced very soon.

"I wonder who will be in the first match" said Cynder

"It could be anybody Cynder" said Spyro

Few moments later the TV Screen in the room was on and the Announcer guy was seen.

"The First Match will be in Final Destination. The amount of lives is 3 and no time limit. The Items are Smash Ball, Bumpers, and Mushrooms" said the Announcer

"Sounds interesting" said Snake

"SEND ME IN THE FIRST MATCH!" said King Dedede

"Pipe it down giant Penguin!" said Roy

"The Battle will be Spyro….against… Bowser!" said the Announcer

"Looks like I'm in the first match" said Spyro

"Look out Dragon… your going down!" said Bowser

Bowser growled at him and then left the room to go to the Final Destination Stage.

"Don't worry kid, he is just has anger management problems, now good luck beating him" said Falco

"Thanks" said Spyro

Spyro then headed outside to go to the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro appeared in Final Destination. He looked around; it looked like he was in space. Spyro heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Bowser glaring at him.

"Ready to get pummeled?!" asked Bowser

"You wish!" said Spyro

"3…2…1… GO!" said the Announcer

(Input Final Destination Music)

_**Bowser: 3 Spyro: 3**_

_**Spyro charged at Bowser with all his might and then knocked him up into the air. Bowser landed back down on the stage and grabbed Spyro then jumped up and smashed him to the ground. A Mushroom fell down; Bowser saw it and ran to it. Spyro quickly iced him with his ice breath and then picked up the Mushroom, he turned very big. Spyro grabbed Bowser, kicked him, and then threw him off the edge. Bowser quickly span back onto the stage. The Smash Ball appeared and floated around. Spyro flew up and clawed at the Smash Ball hoping it will be destroyed. Bowser kicked Spyro out of the way and chomped down on the Smash Ball to destroy it. **_

"_**Uh oh, Bowser is about to do his Final Smash, Spyro better be prepared" said the Announcer**_

"_**I hope you're ready!" said Bowser**_

_**Bowser unleashed his Final Smash and he turned into the mighty GIGA BOWSER. Spyro panicked and tried to run away, but Bowser quickly chomped on Spyro then knocked him up into the air with his shell. Spyro went over the barrier line in the air and fell over the horizon to his death, costing one life. **_

_**Bowser: 3 Spyro: 2**_

"_**Bowser! Bowser! Bowser!" cheered the crowd**_

_**Spyro appeared back on the stage with more determination on his face. A Bumper came down next to Spyro. Spyro quickly picked it up and threw it at Bowser which bumped him off the stage and flew him past the Barrier line making him lose a life. **_

"_**Wow, this match is incredible, and it's only the first, so far Spyro and Bowser are tied with 2 lives" said the Announcer**_

_**Bowser went into his shell and span at Spyro with his pointy shell. Spyro rammed Bowser up into the air, grabbed Bowser with his teeth, and then clawed at him with his back claws before slamming him back down on the ground. Bowser breathed Fire on Spyro for 3 seconds, grabbed him, then threw him off of the stage. Spyro quickly recovered and flew back to the stage to breathe electricity on Bowser. The Smash Ball appeared yet again. Bowser jumped to the smash ball and clawed plus kicked it. Spyro freezed Bowser with his Ice breath then rammed his horns into the Smash Ball to destroy it successfully. **_

"_**Looks like Spyro finally gets to do his Final Smash" said the Announcer**_

_**Spyro flew to the middle of Final Destination and unleashed his mighty Fire Fury, fire waves attacked Bowser which burned him and threw him past the barrier line and it cost him another life. After the Fire Fury was done, Spyro changed into Dark Spyro. **_

"_**Ooh, looks like Spyro has another form like Zelda and Samus has" **_

_**Bowser: 1 Spyro: 2**_

"_**S-P-Y-R-O! SPYRO! S-P-Y-R-O! Spyro!" cheered the Crowd**_

_**Bowser appeared back onto the stage. A Mushroom dropped down onto the stage and Bowser quickly picked it up and grew to the size of his Giga Bowser Form. Bowser lunged at Spyro with his claws. Spyro quickly blocked with his wings. Spyro breathed out his dark convexity breath at Bowser till he was flying off the stage. Bowser quickly span himself to the stage. Spyro refused to let him back on as he quickly flew to Bowser, grabbed him with his teeth and then pulled him down past the barrier below the stage and they both lost a life. **_

_**Bowser: 0 Spyro: 1**_

"_**GAME!" said the announcer**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Spyro and Bowser were back at the Tournament Field.

"The Winner is Spyro!" said the announcer

"YES!" said Spyro

Bowser clapped for him because those were the rules; if you lose you clap for the winner. The Crowd cheered for Spyro.

"I underestimated you dragon, you know how to fight" said Bowser

"Thanks" said Spyro

"Now let's begin the other matches!" said the announcer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Space, Tabuu was patiently waiting for King Hand to return with some tough enemies for the Smash Bros.

"Where could that hand of mine be?!" said Tabuu

"Right here master" said King Hand as he came up to Tabuu

"Good did you get the toughest people there is?" asked Tabuu

"Yes, they are about on the Super Smash Bros. World and nearing towards our enemies plus I've brought back some of your old friends" said King Hand

Master Hand and Crazy Hand laughed as they appeared in front of Tabuu.

"Excellent… I will make sure I'll take over the Super Smash Bros. World this time! MWAHAHA!"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dun dun dun…. What will happen? Who knows?! Anyways the next fight will belong to Cynder. Here is how I want you to fill in the request.

Fight: Cynder vs. (Choose Opponent)

Stage: (Put Stage name here)

Items: (Put what items shall be in here)

Lives: (Amount of lives)

Time: (Put amount of time)

Ok? Then chapter after Cynder will be Spyro vs. ??? vs. ??? vs. ????, then Cynder vs. ??? vs. ???, etc. Then finally Spyro and Cynder vs. ??? and ???, but don't request for those 3 yet. All right? Good.


	3. Cynder Solo Fight 1

Carlos: MAN! I didn't know this story will get this popular! EVER! My box is now filled with so many requests.

Erik: Should I randomly pick one request?

Carlos: After this comment, I feel bad that those who requested get left to dust if they didn't get picked. Oh and please do not choose Falco, he is my main, so don't choose him.

Dick: Well get on with it Erik! Pick the lucky winner!

Erik: (Gives him the evil eye) Well here goes! (Sticks hand in box) Interesting Request… I'm not going to announce it though. Let the story reveal it.

Emi: I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Poryxs: Please do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the battle with Bowser, Spyro went back to the waiting room to relax from the fight.

"You did good out there Spyro" commented Cynder

"Thanks Cynder, well have the other fights started?" asked Spyro

"Yep, most of the competitors in here went out to fight"

"You did good Spyro, you put up a good fight against Bowser" said Falco

"Thanks" said Spyro as he smiled

The Screen appeared again and the announcer guy was there.

"Hello! Ready to hear who is up to fight next?" asked the announcer

All of the people in the room nodded.

"Okay! Our next fight will be mono vs. mono. It will be Cynder against… Olimar! They will be headed to Smashville, with the items of Smash Ball, Assist Trophy, and Dragoon pieces. (I dunno what they are actually called, I know how it is used though) There will be no lives, it will be survival with the time limit of 4 minutes" said the Announcer

"Woo! I'm up next!" said Cynder

Olimar went over to Cynder and gestured her to come with him to the stage. Cynder nodded and went with him.

"Good luck!" said Spyro

"Thanks Spyro!" said Cynder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder appeared on the Smashville stage. She looked around; she was on some floating platform in the sky and around her looked like some sort of town. Olimar and his pikmin appeared right in front of her. She went into her stance to fight.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" said the Announcer

(Input Smashville music)

_**Cynder: 0 Olimar: 0 Time: 4:00**_

_**Cynder span around into her tornado at Olimar, but one of the pikmin quickly shielded Olimar from the attack. Olimar grabbed Cynder, tossed her up into the air and then slammed her down with a punch. An assist trophy dropped near Cynder as she picked it up and released the person in the trophy. It was Waluigi, he went up to Olimar and whacked him with tennis rackets and then stomped on him with his foot till he disappeared. Olimar threw all his pikmin at Cynder and they attacked her continuously till she shook them off. Cynder breathed her shadow breath on Olimar for a few seconds then smacked him to the sky with her tail. The pikmin gathered together like a line and Olimar picked it up and whacked Cynder up into the sky. The Smash Ball appeared as Cynder tried to Tornado it to destroy it. Olimar quickly punched it and destroyed the Smash Ball successfully. **_

"_**Looks like Olimar is ready to do his Final Smash!" said the Announcer**_

_**Olimar punched Cynder first and then pinned her down with his rocket, he then went into it and blasted off into the sky while the pikmin turn into monsters and attack her viciously for 3 seconds before Olimar came back down and crashed into her causing her to fly off the stage and went past the boundary… making her lose a life/point **_

_**Cynder: -1 Olimar: 1 Time: 3:16**_

_**Cynder appeared back on the field and then charged at Olimar at full speed with her horns which knocked him off the stage and made him past the boundary…**_

"_**Seems like a tie so far, a pretty decent battle so far" said the Announcer**_

"_**Go Cynder! Go C**__**ynder! Go Cynder!" cheered the crowd**_

_**A piece of a Dragoon fell to the ground. Olimar picked it up but Cynder knocked the piece out of his hands with her tail and grabbed it. Olimar grabbed Cynder and then threw her behind him which slammed her into the ground. Cynder knocked Olimar into the air with her horns and then flew up, grabbed him by the shoulder with her teeth and then clawed at him before swirling him around in circles then smashed him into the ground. Another piece of Dragoon fell to the ground. Olimar decided to get the piece this time and grabbed it. Cynder charged at him, which Olimar saw coming and side stepped out of the way which made her fall of the stage and went past the boundary… **_

_**Cynder: -1 Olimar: 1 Time: 2:15**_

_**The Smash Ball appeared and floated around the stage again. Cynder clawed at the Smash Ball and then swiped at it with her tail, completely destroying the Smash Ball. Cynder used her Final Smash which turned her into Dark Cynder. Cynder breathed a powerful dark convexity breath at Olimar for a while and then clawed at Olimar with a very powerful force and then swatted him past the boundary with her tail. The Dragoon that was with him fell out of his hands as she picked up. Now all she needed was one more piece. **_

"_**This is now becoming intense! The Match is still tied. We might have to go to 'Sudden Death' soon" said the Announcer**_

_**The audience cheered for the both of them. Olimar appeared back onto the stage. Olimar then punched Cynder a couple of times and kicked her off the stage. Cynder quickly recovered and then flew back onto the stage. The final dragoon piece fell down as Cynder quickly caught it, then flew up into the air and aimed at Olimar, then launched herself with the finish Dragoon at Olimar which launched him off the stage. Olimar tried to get back on the stage with a double jump but Cynder quickly grabbed him and threw him down past the boundary then flew back onto the stage.**_

_**Cynder: 1 Olimar: -1 Time: :30**_

_**An Assist trophy dropped near Olimar, he released the person inside the trophy and out came a big Tiki (Dunno what it's called) , the Tiki then blasted meteors out of it's mouth at Cynder and it knocked Cynder off the stage and past the boundary. Cynder appeared back and blasted Olimar with poison which stunned him with pain.**_

"_**3… 2… 1… TIME!" said the Announcer**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_**SUDDEN DEATH! GO!"**_

_**Olimar threw his pikmin at Cynder but she quickly blocked with her wings. Cynder then charged at Olimar and then whacked Olimar up into the air with her horns which made him past the boundary and he fell to his death over the horizon. **_

"_**GAME!" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cynder and Olimar were back at the stadium.

"The Winner is… CYNDER!" said the Announcer

The Crowd cheered at Cynder as Olimar politely clapped for her.

"Piece of cake!" said Cynder

Cynder went back to the waiting room and met up with Spyro and the other competitors.

"Nice job Cynder!" said Spyro

"Thanks!" said Cynder happily

"You did well, but please don't use my line" said Falco

"Sorry"

"Well let's get ready for the other fights Cynder" said Spyro

"Okay"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: The Next fight should be Spyro vs 3 people. Oh and please visit my friend Draganta the Dragonlord's story. It was his birthday a few days ago. Please I beg of you to check it up. And do feel free to request the next fight. There will be more fights until the real storyline kicks in.


	4. Spyro's Quadruple Fight

Carlos: Welcome to Chapter 4! I didn't get many requests…. But what can you do. Erik, please choose which fight is next.

Erik: Will do! (Grabs a request from the box) Hmm. Spyro against a knight, a girl in armor, and a guy who likes attention.

Dick: That could be anybody! Tell us their names!

Erik: Let the story reveal it

Dick: I hate waiting.

Erik: And it hates you!

Dick: (Chases Erik with a hammer)

Emi: (Places a sign of experiencing technical difficulties in front of the screen)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro and Cynder were in the waiting room waiting for the next fight to be called on. The Other competitors have all left to fight.

"Spyro, are you ready to fight again soon?" asked Cynder

"Yep" Spyro

After a few minutes, the Screen appeared and the Announcer guy was there. Spyro and Cynder looked at him waiting for who will be fighting next.

"Hello Spyro and Cynder. Did you have a good time so far?" asked the Announcer

Spyro and Cynder both nodded.

"Good, oh and Spyro are you ready for your next fight?"

"I am always ready!" said Spyro

"Good, your fight will be against Meta Knight, Samus, and Marth in Rainbow Cruise with 4 lives and only smash balls to aid you. No time limit, although there is a downside, you have to keep moving at all times or you may lose a life, so get going, your opponents are waiting for you" said the Announcer

Spyro nodded and charged out of the room to get to his fight in Rainbow Cruise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro appeared on a flying ship where Meta Knight, Samus, and Marth were waiting.

"Finally, you have come!" said Meta Knight

"Let's get this show on the road" said Samus

"Let's!" said Spyro going into his stance ready to fight.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" said the Announcer

(Input Rainbow Cruise Music)

_**Spyro: 4 Meta Knight: 4 Samus: 4 Marth: 4**_

_**Spyro grabbed Meta Knight and then slammed his head into the ground. Marth revved up an attack and slashed Samus with an incredible force into Spyro. Meta Knight slashed at Samus like crazy with his Galaxia Sword while Spyro rammed his horns into Marth making him fall off the flying ship. Marth quickly double jumped back onto the ship and gave Spyro some wild slashes with his sword. The Ship came to a platform and started to fall. All 4 quickly got off the ship and quickly got onto the platform. Samus revved up her blaster and blasted all 3 of her opponents with the blaster. The Boundary was slowly getting to where they are. All 4 went up the stairs to a safer place then continued fighting. The Smash Ball appeared and floated around them. Meta Knight spins himself with his sword into a tornado and slashed at the Smash Ball. Marth quickly slashed the Small Ball and got it open. Marth then raised his sword up into the air and then dashed into all 3 of his opponents to knock them off the platform and past the boundary.**_

_**Spyro: 3 Meta Knight: 3 Samus: 3 Marth: 4**_

"_**Marth is currently in the lead!" said the Announcer**_

"_**Mina, ika kure" said Marth (Yes I made him speak Japanese cause he does not have a English voice besides that meant, "Everyone! Look at me!")**_

"_**MARTH! MARTH! MARTH!" cheered the crowd**_

_**Spyro, Meta Knight, and Samus returned back on the stage. The Boundary was getting closer to them and all 4 kept on moving to the next platform. Samus grabbed Meta Knight and then kicked him into Marth. Spyro breathed ice on all 3 for a few seconds and then rammed his horns into them and they fell off the platform. Meta Knight and Samus quickly recovered and jumped back on stage but Marth was too far off that he fell to his death. Meta Knight slashed Spyro up into the air and then he flew up and charged into him with his Galaxia sword. Marth appeared back on the platform and grabbed Samus and kicked her very hard then threw her off the platform. Samus tried to get back on the platform but Spyro flew over to her, grabbed her then tossed her down to her death. **_

_**Spyro: 3 Meta Knight: 3 Samus: 2 Marth: 3**_

_**The Boundary was getting nearer to them. The Flying Ship appeared below them and all 4 jumped down to the ship. Samus, Spyro, and Marth managed to make it but Meta Knight was a few inches away from landing on the ship and fell to his death. The Smash Ball made its second appearance. Samus quickly kicked blasted and did everything to destroy it and it was successful. Samus used her Final Smash and blasted Marth and Spyro with a huge laser aura and they flew off and went past the boundary. After her Final Smash she turned into her normal self, Zero Suit Samus. **_

_**Spyro: 2 Meta Knight: 2 Zero Suit Samus: 2 Marth: 2**_

"_**This Battle is going more and more intense, I'm at the edge of my seat!" said the Announcer**_

_**Meta Knight appeared back on the stage and mega slashed Samus (I don't feel like saying Zero Suit Samus a lot) up into the air and slashed her back down onto the flying ship. Spyro and Marth appeared back on the platform. Spyro grabbed Samus with his teeth flew up into the air with her, clawed at her with his back claws and then slammed her back down onto the ground. Samus grabbed Meta Knight with the laser whip from her gun and then knocked him off the flying ship and he went past the boundary. Marth grabbed and threw Spyro up into the air and then revved up an attack and slashed Spyro farther into the air as he was coming down. Spyro quickly recovered horn dived into Marth. Meta Knight appeared back and charged into Samus with his Galaxia sword which flew her off the ship and she went past the boundary. **_

_**Spyro: 2 Meta Knight: 1 Zero Suit Samus: 1 Marth: 2**_

_**Samus appeared back onto the ship and then kicked Spyro off the ship and then grabbed him with her laser whip and sent him down to his death. Spyro appeared back on and the Flying ship went to the platform stop and started to fall. Spyro, Meta Knight, and Samus safely went on the platform but Marth failed to get on and fell to his death. Marth appeared back onto the platform and gave all 3 of them some good slashing. The Smash ball appeared yet again. Spyro clawed at it to get it destroyed but Marth slashed him away and destroyed it himself. Marth did his Final Smash again and charged into Meta Knight and Samus with his sword at a fast speed and they flew very fast off the platform and went past the boundary. **_

"_**SAMUS AND META KNIGHT DEFEATED!" said the Announcer**_

_**Spyro: 1 Marth: 1**_

"_**S-P-Y-R-O! SPYRO! S-P-Y-R-O! SPYRO!" cheered the crowd**_

_**Spyro whacked Marth with his tail and then electrocuted him with his electricity breath. The Boundary was getting closer to them and both went up stairs to the next platform. Marth double slashed Spyro up into the air revved up his sword and slashed him off the platform. Spyro quickly recovered, returned to the platform and horn dived with Earth power equipped into the platform and Marth flew high up into the air. The 4**__**th**__** Final Smash appeared, very quickly than the others. Spyro shot Ice bombs at it until it was destroyed. Marth tried to get away but Spyro quickly used his Final Smash a second after he destroyed the Smash Ball. Fire waves burned Marth continuously until a big Fire Wall knocked him off the platform and launched him past the boundary.**_

"_**GAME!" said the Announcer**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Spyro, Meta Knight, Samus, and Marth were back at the stadium.

"The Winner is…. SPYRO!" said the Announcer

"OH YEAH!" said Spyro

The Cheered wild for him as Meta Knight, Samus, and Marth clapped for him.

"This dragon is so good, he might even make it to the semi-finals!" said the Announcer

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: I hope you enjoyed! The next fight will be Cynder vs. 3 people.

Dick: Come here you! (He still chases Erik)

Erik: HELP ME!

Carlos: …. Ok uh just leave your requests while I deal with these 2 (Turns on Benny Hill Music and chases after them)


	5. Cynder's Quadruple Fight

Carlos: Welcome to the 5th Chapter of Spyro joins SSB. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Erik please choose the next request!

Erik: (Gets a request from the box) Cynder against a Gorilla, an ugly wolf, and a race car guy.

Dick: What did I say about giving hints! (Gets baseball bat)

Erik: …. Uh bye! (Runs away)

Dick: Come back here!

Emi, Poyrxs, and Carlos: …….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro went back into the waiting room and rested down on a sofa from his big match. Cynder walked over to him.

"You rocked out there Spyro!" said Cynder

"Thanks" said Spyro

"You did a pretty good job, I can't wait to face you in a match" said Fox

"You too, your fights are awesome as well" said Spyro

"Well anyways, I think I'm next to go fight" said Cynder

"What makes you say that?" asked Spyro

"Instincts"

The Screen appeared and the Announcer Guy was there yet again. All of the competitors huddled near it to hear who's fighting next.

"Hello! The next fight will be in Final Destination! The items will be Smash balls, assist trophy's, and pokeballs. There is no time limit and it's 5 lives!" said the Announcer

"I hope it's me in that fight!" said Captain Falcon

"In your dreams hot shot, the next fight should include me!" said Wolf

"Actually, you both will be in there" said the Announcer

"Huh?!" said both Captain Falcon and Wolf

"Yep, including Cynder and Donkey Kong, it's a 4 way fight!" said the Announcer

"All right! I get to be in a 4 way fight!" said Cynder

Donkey Kong patted his chest with his fists in excitement.

"Now go on to Final Destination and have your fight!" said the Announcer

The Screen disappeared. Cynder, Donkey Kong, Wolf, and Captain Falcon walked out of the waiting room and went to their destined stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder appeared on a platform. She didn't need to look around because this was where Spyro had his first fight. A few seconds later, a barrel appeared and out came Donkey Kong. An Aircraft hovered above them and out came Wolf. Then a Blue Race Car came in and Captain Falcon hopped on out.

"Get ready for some pain!" said Wolf

"You don't scare me!" said Cynder

"Show me ya moves!" said Captain Falcon

Donkey Kong hooted in anger and got into his stance

"3… 2… 1… GO!" said the Announcer

(Input Final Destination)

_**Cynder: 5 DK: 5 Wolf: 5 Captain Falcon: 5**_

"_**FALCON PUNCH!" said Captain Falcon**_

_**Captain Falcon did a Falcon Punch on Wolf and sent him flying into DK. Wolf blasted Cynder with his blaster a couple of times and then clawed at her with rage. Cynder blasted Poison at all 3 of her opponents and then breathed her shadow breath at them. DK revved up his fist and then smacked Captain Falcon with a powerful force. Captain Falcon did a Falcon Kick on Cynder and then grabbed Wolf, held him up into the air and then smacked him back down onto the ground. An Assist Trophy dropped down to the ground and DK released the person inside, it was a demon. The Demon flew up into the air and made the boundary go to the left of the arena till it almost reached the edge. All 4 ran to the edge and started to fight again. Cynder whacked DK up into the air and then flew up into the air, grabbed him by the neck with her teeth and then shook him around viciously before throwing him past the boundary line. Wolf dashed into Captain Falcon with a very fast speed, knocking him off the stage. Captain Falcon quickly double jumped back onto stage and then Falcon Punched Wolf into Cynder. At this time the demon vanished and the boundary went back to the original position. DK appeared back onto the stage, grabbed Cynder and kicked her up into the air so he can jump up and throw her past the boundary. **_

_**Cynder: 4 DK: 4 Wolf: 5 Captain Falcon: 5**_

_**The Smash Ball appeared and floated around the stage. Captain Falcon had a go at it with a couple of Knee of Justice's. Wolf blasted Captain Falcon away and then kicked the Smash Ball till it was destroyed. **_

"_**We're going to have fun with this thing!" said Wolf**_

_**Wolf jumped up into the air and entered his Aircraft. The Aircraft dropped down to the stage and blasted Cynder, DK, and Captain Falcon off the stage. All 3 recovered and jumped back on stage. The Aircraft did a barrel roll on them and it they flew off the stage. Wolf decided to finish them off with another blast from his aircraft and they all flew past the boundary. **_

"_**Wolf is on a roll!" said the Announcer**_

"_**WOOLF! WOOLF! WOOLF!" said the crowds in a wolf howl way**_

_**Cynder: 3 DK: 3 Wolf: 5 Captain Falcon: 4**_

_**Cynder, Captain Falcon, and DK appeared back on stage. Captain Falcon did a Falcon kick on Wolf and then did a Falcon Punch which made him fly off the stage and past the Boundary. A pokeball dropped down to the stage. Cynder picked it up and threw it at the ground. The pokeball released Rayquazza (Dunno what his name is spelled as and I don't want to know) Rayquazza went into the stage and then came out from under Captain Falcon which launched him up into the air. Rayquazza then smacked down onto DK and then disappeared. DK knocked out Wolf with his fist and then places his fist up into the air and smacked down onto Wolf with a powerful force and he was knocked into Captain Falcon. Cynder smacked DK up into the air with her tail and then she whirled into a Tornado and sucked him in for massive wind damage. **_

"_**FIRE!" said Wolf**_

_**Wolf revved up into a gulf of flames and fired right at Cynder. The 2**__**nd**__** Smash ball arrived. Captain Falcon decided to Falcon Punch the Smash Ball a couple of times and it was destroyed. Captain Falcon sent his Blue Falcon Race Car and it smacked Cynder, Wolf, and DK into a race car track. They all got up and looked at the Blue Falcon coming their way. The Blue Falcon smacked into them at a fast speed and they got knocked off the stage and went past the boundary. **_

"_**CAPTAIN!" said the girls**_

"_**FALCON!" said the guys**_

"_**CAPTAIN!" said the girls again**_

"_**FALCON!" said the guys again**_

_**Cynder: 2 DK: 2 Wolf: 3 Captain Falcon: 4**_

_**Cynder, DK, and Wolf appeared back onto the stage. Cynder grabbed Captain Falcon flew off the stage and then sent him down past the boundary. She then flew back onto the stage and attacked Wolf with her fear breath. DK threw a barrel at Cynder and it knocked her unconscious as he then punched her off the stage. Cynder quickly recovered and went back onto the stage. Captain Falcon appeared back on stage and then shouldered Wolf in the gut. An Assist Trophy dropped down to the stage. DK picked it up and released the person inside. It was Waluigi. Waluigi went over to Wolf and smacked him with a Tennis Racket and then stomped on him a couple of times. Cynder took this chance to charge into Wolf and he flew past the boundary. Waluigi then smacked Captain Falcon with the Tennis Racket a couple of times before disappearing. Captain Falcon did a Falcon Punch on DK and he flew off the stage. DK recovered, span back onto the stage and then punched Cynder in the face. Wolf appeared back on the stage and blasted Captain Falcon a couple of times with his blaster. **_

"_**This match is really intense, I'm eager to see what happens next folks!" said the Announcer**_

_**The 3**__**rd**__** Smash Ball appeared. Cynder decided it was her turn to destroy the Smash Ball. Cynder whirled into a tornado and sucked the Smash Ball in and destroyed it successfully. Cynder used her Final Smash and turned into Dark Cynder. Cynder breathed Dark Convexity breath at all 3 of her opponents for 5 seconds and they all got knocked off the stage and went past the boundary. **_

_**Cynder: 2 DK: 1 Wolf: 1 Captain Falcon: 2**_

_**DK, Wolf, and Captain Falcon appeared back onto the stage. Wolf clawed at Cynder viciously and then knocked her up into the sky with a powerful kick and she went past the boundary and fell to her death over the horizon. A Pokeball dropped down to the stage. DK threw the pokeball to the ground and there released was a penguin pokemon. (Dunno Piku something) The Penguin squeaked it's names a couple of times before diving into Captain Falcon and blasting him with water as it took Captain Falcon off the stage and made him fall past the boundary. Cynder appeared back onto the stage and blasted poison at all 3. Wolf blasted DK a couple of times before diving into him at a fast speed. DK grabbed a hold of Captain Falcon and smacked him down onto the ground a couple of times before throwing him into Wolf. The 4**__**th**__** Smash Ball appeared. DK smashed it open with his powerful fist. **_

"_**This Final Smash is catchy and fun to look at" said the Announcer**_

_**DK brought out his Kongo Drums and did his own theme music. The Music sucked in his opponents and then blasted them out, it then went on for 15 seconds as DK stopped his drumming. Captain Falcon revved up his foot and then kicked Wolf past the boundary. **_

"_**WOLF HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" said the Announcer**_

_**Cynder grabbed DK up into the air and then slashed him with her back legs before throwing him past the boundary. **_

"_**DONKEY KONG HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" said the Announcer**_

_**Captain Falcon did a Falcon kick on Cynder which knocked her off stage and then he falcon punched her. The Impact flew Cynder so very close to the boundary but she then quickly recovered, flew back onto the stage and smacked Captain Falcon up into the sky and past the boundary with her horns. **_

"_**GAME!" said the Announcer**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Cynder, DK, Wolf, and Captain Falcon were back at the stadium.

"The Winner is…. CYNDER!" said the Announcer

The Crowd cheered for Cynder as she smiled and waved at them. DK, Wolf, and Captain Falcon clapped for her even though they were not quite happy about it.

"Maybe Cynder can make it to the semi-finals as well, there are a few more matches to find out!" said the Announcer

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: The next fight apparently is a Team Fight. It will be Spyro and Ike vs. ??? and ??? So please choose a good team for these 2.


	6. Team Battle and a Surprise!

Carlos: Welcome to the 6th Chapter of Spyro joins SSB.

Erik: Indeed. Well anyways, time to pick one of the requests. (Gets one out of the box) Spyro and Ike vs. Crash and Link.

Carlos: There you have it!

Emi: Enjoy this wonderful fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cynder returned from her fight and went into the waiting room. She collapsed on the couch tired.

"Rough fight huh?" asked Spyro

"Yeah, I'm pooped" said Cynder

"Well get some rest, you may need it for your next fight" said Spyro

They then heard Lucario growl. All of the heroes and villains turned to look at him.

"I sense an evil presence coming towards this area" said Lucario

"You do? What is it? Who is coming?" asked Zelda

"It's the same evil aura I felt when Tabuu arrived…" said Lucario

"Tabuu? He's long gone!" said Link

"Who's Tabuu?" asked Spyro

"He is a supernatural evil force in the sky, he tried to take over our world, and luckily we were able to stop him in time" said Sonic

"Really?" asked Spyro

"Yeah, but I think he came back for revenge now" said Lucario

"Don't be silly Lucario, he doesn't have the guts to face us again" said Link

"You may never know"

After a few seconds the screen appeared and the announcer guy was there.

"Hello, the next fight will be a team battle" said the Announcer

"Woohoo! Team Battles!" said Mario

"In team Red will be Spyro and Ike. In time Blue will be Crash and Link" said the Announcer

"Looks like I'm with you Spyro, it is an honor to fight by your side" said Ike

"Thanks" said Spyro

"This is going to be fun!" said Link

Crash jumped in enjoyment.

"The Fight will be in Final Destination, where it is always a great place to team battle normally" said the Announcer

"5 lives for each of you, the only item is the Smash Ball, and no time limits plus you get to give one life to your team mate after they are defeated like a second chance, good luck!" continued the Announcer

"Come on Crash" said Link

Link and Crash walked out of the waiting room and went to Final Destination.

"Ready Spyro?" asked Ike

"I am ready!" said Spyro

They then took off after Crash and Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro appeared on Final Destination and then came Ike who appeared right in front of him.

"This is going to be intense!" said Ike

"I know, Crash and Link are very good fighters, I should know I watched their fights" said Spyro

Crash and Link showed up in front of them.

"Let's do this!" said Link

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" said Ike

"Let's rock!" said Spyro

"3…2…1… GO!" said the Announcer

(Input Final Destination)

_**Spyro: 5 Ike: 5 Crash: 5 Link: 5**_

_**Spyro dived into Crash with his horns and then knocked him up into the air. Then he jumped up and swatted him away with his tail. Link slashed Ike rapidly and then knocked him up into the air and then slashed him down. **_

"_**ALLAH!" said Ike**_

_**Ike threw his sword up into the air and then jumped up, grabbed it, and then slammed down on Link. Crash span like a tornado and attacked Spyro with full power then kicked him off the stage. Spyro recovered, flew back and horn dived on Crash. Link threw his Boomerang which turned into a Tornado and hit Ike very powerfully before it returned back to him. Ike revved up his sword in fire and then slammed it down onto the ground where the flames traveled and hit Crash. The Smash Ball appeared. Ike slashed at the Smash Ball to get it destroyed. Crash punched Ike out of the way and then kung fu the smash ball till it was destroyed. **_

"_**Crash is about to do his Final Smash and his is pretty deadly" said the Announcer**_

_**Crash turned into a huge mega tornado and sucked Ike and Spyro in, damaging them for 5 seconds before the tornado smacked them away from the stage and past the boundary. **_

_**Spyro: 4 Ike: 4 Crash: 5 Link: 5 **_

_**Spyro and Ike appeared back on the stage. Spyro breathed Ice on Crash which froze him solid before charging into him with his horns. Ike slashed Link with his swords a couple of times before grabbing him and then throwing him hard to the ground behind him. Link charged into Ike with his sword at a fast speed and Ike flew to the edge of the stage. Then Link charged at him again but this time Ike was ready and side stepped which made Link fall of the stage and he fell to his death. Crash appeared back on stage then jumped up into the air then super body slammed onto Spyro, squishing him cartoon style. Spyro revived from his flatness and electrocuted Crash with his electric breath then knocked him up into the air where he past the boundary line and fell over the horizon to his death. Link appeared back on stage, picked up Ike, kicked him a couple of times and then slashed him away. Ike knocked Crash to the floor and then revved up his sword over his head and then slammed down on Crash which flew him off stage. Crash doubled jump and then span to safety on stage. Spyro bit Link on the neck, flew up into the air and slashed him with his back claws before slamming him down onto the stage. Smash ball number 2 appeared. Link attacked the Smash ball with his boomerang. Spyro slashed Link away with his tail and then span into an Ice Tornado and destroyed the Smash Ball. **_

"_**I just can't get enough of Spyro's Final Smash it is so interesting to watch" said the Announcer**_

_**Spyro used his Final Smash which made fire waves attack Link and Crash and then a huge firewall finished them off by ramming into them and they flew off the stage and past the boundary. After the Final Smash, Spyro turned into his Dark form. **_

_**Dark Spyro: 4 Ike: 4 Crash: 3 Link: 3**_

_**Link and Crash appeared back on stage. Crash grabbed Dark Spyro with one hand, then spins him around in his hand till he was spiraling like crazy then threw him off the stage and past the boundary. Link charged up an arrow at Ike and ten blasted it at him. Link then went over to him and attacked him with a spin slash attack which knocked him off the stage and past the boundary. Dark Spyro appeared back on stage and then bit Link on the arm, and then smacked him around crazy. Ike appeared back on stage and then slashed Crash with his sword a couple of times then knocked him up into the air. When Crash was about to land, Ike revved up an attack and slashed Crash very powerfully up into the sky and he fell to his death. Link got out a bomb out and threw it at Dark Spyro but he quickly swatted it back at him with his wing. Crash appeared back on stage and got out his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Ike a couple of times with it. Smash ball number 3 came out. Link slashed the Smash Ball with his sword a couple of times. Dark Spyro and Ike tried to stop him but Crash span at both of them and knocked them back. Link finally destroyed the smash ball. **_

"_**Go Link! Go Link! Go Link!" said the crowd**_

_**Link used his Final Smash as he charged up to Dark Spyro and Ike and did Triforce slashes on them at a fast speed. Then he slowly revved up his Sword and stabbed both of them away off the stage and they flew past the boundary. **_

_**Dark Spyro: 2 Ike: 2 Crash: 2 Link: 3**_

_**Dark Spyro and Ike appeared back on stage. Dark Spyro breathed his convexity breath at Line which knocked him off the stage. Link tried to recover but Dark Spyro flew over to him and threw him down to his death. Crash charged at Ike with punches and kicks but Ike quickly blocked with his sword and countered with a deep slash attack. Link appeared back onto the stage and blasted multiple arrows at Dark Spyro nonstop. Ike quickly revved up his sword behind Link and slashed down on him hard. Dark Spyro melee attacked Link at a fast speed then knocked him away with his horns. **_

"_**ETHER!" said Ike**_

_**Ike smacked Crash up into the air with his sword then slammed him back down which knocked him off the stage and past the boundary. Link head butted Ike on the head making him unconscious and then slashed him hard. Dark Spyro grabbed Link and then clawed at him viciously before knocking him away with his horns. Crash appeared back on stage, jumped up into the air and super body slammed onto Dark Spyro, then revved up his foot and kicked him past the boundary. **_

_**Dark Spyro: 1 Ike: 2 Crash: 1 Link: 2**_

_**Dark Spyro appeared back on stage and breathed convexity breath on both Crash and Link and they flew off stage. Crash managed to recover back and safely went back on stage but Link didn't and fell to his death. The 4**__**th**__** Smash Ball appeared. Ike slashed at it with all his might hoping to get his turn of a Final Smash but Crash punched him out of the way and he kicked at the Smash Ball which managed to destroy it. Crash used his Final Smash yet again, turned into a mega super tornado and sucked both Dark Spyro and Ike in, damaging them badly until 5 seconds were up and blew them past the boundary. **_

"_**SPYRO HAS BEEN DEFEATED! What a shock!" said the Announcer**_

_**Ike appeared back on stage and noticed Spyro didn't come back.**_

"_**Don't worry Spyro, I'll win this!" said Ike**_

_**Crash knocked Ike down with his Wumpa Bazooka then pounced at him but Ike quickly knocked him off the stage with his feet and Crash fell to his death. (Just like Simba did to Scar) **_

"_**Crash has been defeated!" said the Announcer**_

"_**WE LIKE IKE! WE LIKE IKE!" cheered the crowd**_

_**Link slashed at Ike with all his might then threw a bomb at him. Ike threw his sword up into the air and slashed down on Link. Link threw a boomerang at him which turned into a tornado. Ike quickly jumped over the tornado pointed his sword at Link and the tornado boomerang pushed Ike to Link and Ike's sword deeply stabbed him. The 5**__**th**__** Smash Ball came. Ike slashed at the Smash Ball really hard and managed to destroy it. Ike then used his final smash as he knocked Link up into the air and he jumped up into the air.**_

"_**GREAT ETHER!" said Ike**_

_**Ike had his sword on fire as he mega slashed Link rapidly and then revved up his sword and slashed down on Link to the ground. Link flew up into the air and past the boundary to his death.**_

"_**GAME!" said the Announcer**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Spyro, Ike, Crash, and Link were back at the stadium.

"The winner is… RED TEAM!" said the Announcer

"I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!" said Ike

"Can't believe I was defeated" said Spyro

"Well better luck next time, thanks to me you're still going" said Ike

Crash and Link clapped for them as the crowd cheered.

_15 minutes later…_

The Sky grew dark and a Dark Ship came above the Stadium. Everybody screamed and fled from the stadium including the Announcer. All of the Heroes and Villains came out of the waiting room and looked above. The Dark Ship opened up a hatch and blasted a bullet at everybody. All of them got hit except Spyro and Cynder and they were sent flying off far away in different directions. 2 Armor Feet came clashing down from the ship and kicked Cynder away from the stadium like the others.

"CYNDER!" said Spyro

Then a metal body came down and attached to the feet. Two metal hands came down as well and attached to the body. A Head came down last and attached to the body. Spyro looked at it angrily and noticed a heart shaped like emblem with a cross on it.

**GUARD ARMOR **

The Guard Armor was preparing to strike at Spyro.

"LOOK OUT!" said a voice

A Huge missile came out of nowhere and striked the Guard Armor with a powerful blow. Spyro looked around and saw a man in green suit armor came down beside him with a missile launcher in his hands.

**MASTER CHIEF!**

"Don't ask who I am, let's just fight this guy!" said Master Chief

Spyro slowly nodded as they both went into position to fight the Guard Armor

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: Everybody but Spyro was knocked away. Guard armor comes in and Master Chief comes into the rescue. Multiple "I wish" characters will appear at certain times. The Requests will be canceled until the Real Story line is finished.


	7. The Real Adventure Begins!

Carlos: Carlos here, Welcome to the 7th Chapter. So I guess Master Chief surprised almost all of you. There are 7 characters yet to appear and help out. One will appear in this chapter. I will give you the first 2 letters of each character for a hint, which are all the hints you get. When a character's name has been said in a review or pm, that character will immediately appear despite the fact where I want to place them. Fl _ _ _, Sh _ _ _ _, Kl _ _ _ _, Ja _, Ra _ _ _ _ _, So _ _. Try to guess which characters I have added to the story. Right now enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Jungle of Donkey Kong, there lied a trophy of Cynder. Like all heroes and villains in this world, once defeated, they will turn into trophies until an individual decides to free them by tapping the end of the trophy. Dark Creatures appeared around the Trophy Cynder and went closer to capture it. Then all of a sudden a guy jumped out and slashed all of them to death with a bloody like sword arm. The Man looked like he was in his late 20's and is 5 foot and 10 inches high.

**ALEX MERCER!**

Alex Mercer's arm turned back to normal and tapped Cynder's Trophy end and released Cynder.

"Uh… what… happened?" asked Cynder

Cynder got up and saw the strange man. She was startled and got ready to fight him. Alex Mercer held up a hand to her to stop what she was about to do.

"Don't worry dragon, I won't hurt you" said Alex

"Who are you?" asked Cynder

"My name is Alex Mercer. I came here to help you and your friends to stop Tabuu"

"So Tabuu has actually came back for revenge?" asked Cynder

"Yes, he has come back and he has gotten more help from new enemies called Heartless and Gremlins. He also got the R.O.B. Sentry's working on his side plus this new hand he created, King Hand" replied Alex

"That's bad, we should go stop him!"

"Yes, but not right now though, we have to find everyone and regroup to take him down together" said Alex

"Right, but it will take hours perhaps days to find everybody" said Cynder

"Maybe, but with my sensory powers I can track anyone near or far from here, so it shouldn't take long" said Alex

"Cool, well let's go we got a lot of work to do" said Cynder

With that they took off searching for their fallen allies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Back at the Stadium… (Enter Boss Battle 1 Music)(Items: One Smash Ball, Lightsabers, and a Mushroom)**_

_**Spyro lunged at the Guard Armor's Foot with his foot and clawed at it. Master Chief fired missiles at the Guard Armor's head. Guard Armor fought back by spinning his sharp hands around and slashed Spyro and Master Chief off of the platform. Spyro and Master Chief quickly recovered. Master Chief got out a grenade and threw it inside Guard Armor's mouth where it exploded inside. Guard Armor threw a punch at Spyro, but he quickly dodge rolled to the side and countered with his electricity breath. Master Chief got out his Plasma Gun and shot multiple times at Guard Armor until the gun needed to cool off. Guard Armor revved up a kick and then kicked Master Chief high up into the air. Spyro quickly flew up and got Master Chief on his back. Master Chief got out his missile launcher and fired multiple missiles at Guard Armor's feet. **_

_**Guard Armor roared and jumped up into the air and then slashed down on Spyro and Master Chief, forcing them to go down to the platform. The Smash Ball appeared. Master Chief fired his Plasma Gun at the Smash and it was successfully destroyed. He then used his Final Smash; he grew into a giant and got out his Missile Gun and big Plasma Cannon. (I'm kind of making things up since I don't know Halo that well) He then fired his Missile Gun and Big Plasma Cannon at the Guard Armor, damaging it greatly before turning back to normal size. A Lightsaber dropped down. Spyro picked it up in his mouth and slashed at the Guard Armor with it. **_

"_**Good job using the force" said Master Chief jokingly**_

_**Guard Armor's body spins around into a little tornado and went straight for Master Chief, but he quickly got out his Blue Shield and blocked the attack. Master Chief threw 7 grenades at the Guard Armor which exploded on impact and deeply damaged it. Spyro rolls into an Earth Ball and pummeled the Guard Armor. Guard Armor picks Spyro up with one claw then swats him away past the boundary with his other arm. Spyro has been defeated, leaving Master Chief on his own. **_

"_**Looks like it's up to me!" said Master Chief**_

_**A Mushroom went down. Master Chief ate it and turned into a size of a rat. **_

"_**Now I know what it's like to be a size of rodent…" **_

_**Master Chief blasted his Plasma Gun rapidly at the Guard Armor's head until the gun needed to cool. Guard Armor slashed at Master Chief sending him almost the boundary line. Master Chief doubled jump back and threw grenades at the Guard Armor's foot which did little damage since he was small. Guard Armor tried to kick him but Master quickly dodged rolled to the side. Master Chief went back to his normal size and then finished Guard Armor with his missile launcher. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guard Armor shook violently and then it fell into pieces, then the pieces slowly disappeared into the sky. The Dark Ship dropped a bomb to the stadium and it had 30 seconds left to explode and consume the stadium. Master Chief quickly released Spyro from his trophy prison.

"Ow, it feels like I've been ran over by a truck…" said Spyro

"Quick Spyro, this place is going to be consumed in less than 30 seconds. Let's move!" said Master Chief

Spyro without question got Master Chief on his back and quickly flew out of the stadium as the bomb exploded and a dark hole sucked the stadium in….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spyro landed near an old castle and Master Chief got off.

"So who are you anyways?" asked Spyro

"My name is Master Chief, I came here because I knew Tabuu came back for revenge and was about to attempt to take over the Super Smash Bros. World, so I came to help you and your friends to stop him"

"But all my friends are scattered all over the place and turned into trophy's somewhere" said Spyro

"I know and we don't have much time. We must find them and defeat Tabuu before it's too late" said Master Chief

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Spyro

With that they took off into the castle hoping to find any of their friends inside.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: Well that was exciting. 2 Characters will be found each chapter, one by Cynder and Alex, and one by Spyro and Master Chief. You are free to request who shall be found first.


	8. 3 Team Searchers!

Carlos: Welcome to the 8th Chapter of Spyro joins SBB. Some of you are wondering who the heck Alex Mercer is. Alex Mercer is a 29 year old man from the game Prototype which hasn't come out yet. He has been experimented on and he was given unique super powers by some evil master mind and he sets out to kill him for doing this to him. I am surprised that all of you have guessed all 6 people. But I'm not going to put them all in one chapter -_-. By the way, for your reward there is a preview of the Playstation Bros at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Castle, Master Chief and Spyro were looking for any of their allies that might have been turned into a trophy.

"This castle is huge, we better find someone soon" said Spyro

"Be patient my friend, we'll find someone soon enough" said Master Chief

They continued searching everywhere that might hide an ally. They then came across a very dark room.

"It's dark in there…" said Spyro

"Don't worry, I got a flashlight in my pocket" said Master Chief

Master Chief got the flashlight out of his pocket and turned it on. The Light lit the room and they entered searching. Inside they saw Snake's Trophy standing up on a counter.

"We found Snake!" said Spyro

Spyro tried to go get him but Master Chief stopped him.

"Spyro, are you nuts! It might be a trap!" said Master Chief

"You're right…"

Spyro picked up a rock in his mouth and then spat it at Snake's Trophy. The Snake Trophy fell down to the floor and nothing happened.

"Looks safe enough" said Master Chief

Spyro carefully went over to Snake's Trophy and tried to release him but he was shot with a dark aura from somewhere and hit the wall. Master Chief picked him up.

"You okay?" asked Master Chief

"Yeah… my head hurts though" said Spyro

Dark Drops came from the ceiling and covered Snake's Trophy. Spyro and Master Chief braced themselves at what was about to happen. The Dark Drops then became a huge gigantic figure. After a few seconds, the figure was known as…. Dark Snake!

"Looks like were in for another battle!" said Master Chief

"Let's get him!" said Spyro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Ice Mountain, a creature that is a cross between a Rabbit and a Cat was walking around looking for something he saw fell out of the sky. This creature was wearing a blue hat, a striped shirt, and some boots.

KLONOA!

"I wonder what was that thing that fell from the sky was, well I got to keep walking to where it landed and find out what it is" said Klonoa to himself

Klonoa walked up the ice mountain to where the thing that fell was. In a few minutes, he got there and saw Mario Trophy.

"MARIO?! What's he doing here? Oh yeah, this is the Super Smash Bros. World. This is where he always go for a tournament, but how did he fall out of the sky?" asked Klonoa to himself

Klonoa tapped the end of the Mario Trophy and released Mario. Mario shook his head and got up. He looked at Klonoa.

"Hey Mario! What happened to you?" asked Klonoa

"I got-a hit by a bullet from some ship and I got-a turned into a trophy and ended up here" said Mario

"You did? That must be the work of your old foe, Tabuu" said Klonoa

"I thought-a Tabuu was long gone"

"I don't think so, I think he came back for revenge, anyways, where are the others?" asked Klonoa

"They got scattered all across the world by those bullets like me" answered Mario

"Well, let's go find them, we need to stop Tabuu" said Klonoa

With that Mario and Klonoa set off to find the others…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Donkey Kong's Jungle, Cynder and Alex were also looking for their friends.

"HELLO! Mario, Pikachu, Link, Fox, where are you?!" said Cynder

"Cynder, I'm sensing a good aura around here… it's near… it is about 100 meters up ahead" said Alex

"Really?! Come on let's go!" said Cynder

Cynder charged up ahead while Alex slowly follows her. After Cynder ran 100 meters, she saw a pink figure trophy on the floor.

"It's Kirby!" said Cynder

Cynder tapped the end of the trophy and released Kirby. Kirby got up and said a very cute "HI!" to Cynder.

"Hey Kirby, glad we found you. Tabuu has come back and we need your help to find the others and stop him" said Cynder

Kirby nodded at her.

"Good, then let's go!" said Cynder

"Uh… Kirby and Cynder… looks like we have company!" said Alex

Kirby and Cynder looked around and saw gremlins pop out of the ground. Then Primids appeared after them. Alex joined with Kirby and Cynder and got ready to fight.

"I am so in the mood for a good fight…" said Alex

"Let's do this!" said Cynder

(_**Input Battlefield music)(Items: Lightsaber, Mr. Saturn, and Smart Bombs)(Enemies: 13 Primids and 13 Gremlins)**_

_**Cynder turned into a Tornado and sucked all of the enemies in for some massive damage. Alex morphed his arm into a bloody sword and slashed a Primid to death. A small gremlin lunged at Kirby with a sharp shovel. Kirby quickly sucked him inside his mouth and swallowed him whole to defeat him. A Lightsaber dropped down next to Cynder. Cynder picked it up in her mouth and slashed at the primids. Alex picked up a tree and smacked down on 2 gremlins and it killed them. A Smart Bomb dropped down on the ground. A Primid picked it up at threw it at Cynder, Alex, and Kirby which the bomb exploded for 5 seconds on them before launching them up into the air. Kirby quadruple jumped up into the air and turned into a stone brick and smashed down on a gremlin, killing it. Cynder blasted poison out of her mouth and it attacked 5 primids, slowly killing it, then she finished them off with her Shadow Breath. A Primid with a gun blasted non stop at Alex. Cynder attacked the Primid who was shooting at Alex with her claw and it was killed. Kirby jumped up into the air with his sword and slashed down on 3 gremlins. **_

"_**WANNA GO PUNK?!" said Alex**_

_**Alex Mercer consumed a gremlin and turned into an exact duplicate of it and slashed at 3 gremlins to death with a sharp shovel. Cynder wiped out the remaining gremlins with her wind breath which released a Mr. Saturn. Kirby picked up a Mr. Saturn and threw it at a Primid. Alex turned back to normal and grabbed a giant rock with ease thenthrew it at the 5 remaining Primids and killed them…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was almost too easy" said Alex

"I didn't even sweat" said Cynder

Kirby smiled in agreement.

"Well let's keep going, we still got your friend Spyro and 39 others to find" said Alex

"Right! Let's keep searching!" said Cynder

Alex, Cynder, and Kirby made off through the Donkey Kong Jungle to find their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**(Input Boss Battle Music 1) (Items: Smash Ball)**_

_**Spyro jumped up into the air and attacked the Dark Snake in the chest with his horns. Master Chief got out his Plasma Gun and fired till it needed to cool down. Dark Snake kicked Spyro up into the air then punched him away. Master Chief got out his Missile Launcher and blasted it at Dark Snake, but he blocked the attack and countered by throwing a grenade at him. Spyro revved up an Electricity Bomb and then blasted it at Dark Snake which exploded on impact and deeply electrocuted him. Dark Snake got out his Giant Box and threw it at them. Spyro attacked Dark Snake's legs with his claws and then breathed Fire on it which made Dark Snake hop around in pain. Master Chief got out all 8 grenades and threw it at Dark Snake. Dark Snake picked up Master Chief and strangled him till he was knocked out and then placed him on the ground and then kicked him past the boundary. **_

"_**MASTER CHIEF! Oh well I guess I am going solo" said Spyro**_

_**A Smash Ball appeared. Spyro attacked the Smash Ball with his Fire Ball and it was completely destroyed. Spyro used his Fire Fury and fire waves attacked Dark Snake for a while and then a fire wall blasted Dark Snake almost to the boundary line. Spyro then turned into Dark Spyro after the Fire Fury. Dark Snake threw a mine at him but Spyro caught it in his wing and then threw it back at him. Dark Spyro then finished things of with his dark convexity breath and it blasted Dark Snake past the boundary line…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Snake turned into a trophy and then disappeared into thin air. Spyro released Master Chief from his trophy prison and then released Snake. Snake got up and looked at them.

"Let me guess… we find everyone and defeat Tabuu right?" asked Snake

"Yeah you're right… how did you know?" asked Spyro

"Instincts… well what are we waiting for?! Let's go! Times are wasting!" said Snake

Snake took off out of the room to find the others. Spyro and Master Chief looked at each other then shook their heads and followed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: Liked it? Well, feel free to request the next 2 people to be found. Here is a small preview of Playstation Bros.

_**PLAYSTATION BROS!**_

**Spyro and Cynder appeared on the Playstation Stadium. **

"**Welcome Spyro and Cynder! We are just about to start the Tournament. Feel free to talk to your competitors" said the Announcer**

"**Well Cynder, what do you think of this place?" asked Spyro**

"**It is okay but something seems suspicious… why did we get invited to another tournament after we finished one…" said Cynder**

"**Who knows Cynder, but it's better than being bored at home" said Spyro**

**Spyro and Cynder walked into the waiting room. Inside they saw a few familiar faces and some that weren't so familiar. **

"**Hey Spyro! Good to see you!" said Sonic**

"**Sonic you got invited too?" asked Spyro**

"**Yeah and so did Crash, Coco, Klonoa, Alex, Shadow, Jak, Ratchet, Snake, and Sora" replied Sonic**

"**Well it's nice to see some familiar faces" said Cynder**

**After a few minutes of chatting a speaker went on and the Announcer's voice was heard. **

"**All contestants come outside to the stadium immediately!" said the Announcer**

**All of them headed outside to the stadium and waited. **

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, welcome to the PLAYSTATION BROS. TOURNAMENT!" said the Announcer**

**The Crowd cheered. **

"**Today we have contestants all over the world. First we have 2 dragons from the dragon world… SPYRO and CYNDER!" said the Announcer**

**Spyro and Cynder waved at the crowd smiling. **

"**From Wumpa Jungle, we got 2 bandicoots, give it up for… CRASH AND COCO!" **

**Crash and Coco blew kisses to the crowd. The Announcer then called out every contestant and they are Sora, Shadow, Klonoa, Snake, Jak, Ratchet, Sonic, Lara Croft, Jersey Devil, Gex the Gecko, Ryu, Guy, Eiji, Ellis, Yuffie, Cloud, and Sly Cooper. **

"**The Rules are simple. Just like Super Smash Bros. Once you past the boundary you lose a life. At a point of a battle, gems will randomly fall down. Pick up 3 and you can do a final smash like in Smash Bros., although there are no other items to aid you. If a match cannot be determined, we will force you and your opponent to do a wrestling match. Also, we can add a time limit for kicks if we want to. So do you get the idea?" asked the Announcer**

**They nodded**

"**THEN LET'S BEGIN!" said the Announcer **


	9. The Evil Plan and the Inn

Carlos: I AM HERE! SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY I EVER HAD ON A STORY! All right, I just got back from a vacation from Vietnam and there was no computer at the place where I was staying so I couldn't work on it. To make it up I guess I'll add another chapter to Playstation Smash Bros. Please enjoy! This is more of a funny and planning chapter that has some relation to the plot. Spyro, Snake, Master Chief, Mario and Klonoa will appear in the next chapter. And forgive me for any randomness in this chapter I was in a funny mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in subspace, Tabuu was furious that some of the smash bros were free from their trophies and were going to free the others.

"GREAT! Some of the Smash Bros are free and they are going to get the others free! Master, Crazy, and King, come here!" said Tabuu

In a second Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and King Hand appeared in front of Tabuu.

"Yes master?" asked all three in unison

"I want you to stop the wandering fools from releasing any more of their friends or my plan is ruined!"

"I think I might know someone who can destroy them" said King Hand

King Hand whistled and out came a huge Lava Monster.

"That's perfect" said Tabuu

"They won't know what hit them" said Master Hand

All three hands laughed manically as the Lava Monster went down to the Smash Bros Island

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the plains, two figures were walking down a pathway to the Super Smash Bros Mid-Air Stadium. One was a human like figure but has pointy ears. He had Blond hair with a touch of green, goggles, green beard, and has a Peace Maker in his hand. The other was a Cat like figure with an Omni-wrench in his hand.

**JAK and RATCHET!**

"Jak let's hurry we don't want to miss a Violent Night Coin Match" said Ratchet

"I can't wait to see the fight it gets me pumped!" said Jak

They continued on walking for half a mile until they saw that the Mid-Air Stadium was gone. Both their jaws dropped. They could not believe their eyes

"What happened to the Stadium?!" said Ratchet

"It's supposed to be here!" said Jak

"Great now I can't see a good violent coin night match" said Ratchet

Ratchet sobbed a bit. Jak shook his head and turned around and saw a trophy lying on the ground. Jak immediately tapped Ratchet on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Look over there" said Jak

Jak pointed at the trophy on the ground. Ratchet ran up to it and saw that it was a Captain Falcon Trophy.

"It's CAPTAIN FALCON!" said Ratchet

"Well don't just stand there! Free him!" demanded Jak

"Okay! Okay!" said Ratchet

Ratchet tapped the trophy stand and a bright light erupted from the trophy as Captain Falcon was freed. Captain Falcon got up and shook his head. Captain Falcon got up and stared at the people who freed him.

"Thanks uh-"

"My name is Ratchet and this over here is Jak"

"Nice to meet you, it's good to be from my trophy prison" said Captain Falcon

"No problem, but, what happened to you before you got turned into a trophy?" asked Jak

Captain Falcon explained to them what happened at the Stadium and told them who might have done it.

"So Tabuu is back and he turned all of you guys into trophies at the Stadium and try to take over Smash Bros Island?" asked Ratchet

"Yes, I thought he was long gone!" said Captain Falcon in a sad tone

"Well, we can't just stand here! Let's go free everybody and then go and stop Tabuu" said Jak

"Uh how about you guys go ahead I'll just go back home" said Ratchet

Jak rolled his eyes and suddenly asked Ratchet a random question

"Ratchet, what's the capital of Thailand?" asked Jak

"Uh… Thailand City?" replied Ratchet

"No… it's Bangkok!" said Jak

Jak then threw his fist at Ratchet's Crotch and he fell to the floor.

"OW! Oh I get it… Ow that hurt!" said Ratchet

"Ratchet we got to save this Smash Bros Island, this is no time to chicken out" said Jak

Ratchet sighed and then nodded slowly.

"Now that were done here, we should probably look for a place to spend the night, it's too dark to go searching now" said Captain Falcon

"There is an Inn a few miles back near the forest area" said Ratchet

"Yeah let's spend the night there" said Jak

With that they took off into the night towards the Inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Forest, Cynder, Alex, and Kirby were tiredly walking through the forest searching for any trophies. Eventually they collapsed in exhaustion.

"I am so tired, let's rest for the night" said Cynder

Kirby mumbled in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm so tired it's not even funny" said Alex

"But where should we spend the night, we can't sleep in the forest or we'll get ambushed by Tabuu's minions" asked Cynder

Alex decided to strengthen his vision by a lot and looked for a place to stay. In a few seconds he caught a glimpse of an Inn.

"There is an Inn over there! Come on!" said Alex as he ran towards the Inn

Cynder and Kirby chased after Alex. In a few minutes they reached the Inn. Without any looks at the place or questions they went inside. Alex decided to check them in and went to the counter. He then tapped the bell and out came a huge Owl.

"Good Evening! My name is Dick"

Alex chuckled at his name.

"Yes I know, it's a dirty name for me"

"Wow Dick, you're so… huge" remarked Alex and then laughed hard

"Haha very funny… like I haven't heard that one before, so what do you need Comedian?" asked Dick

"Me and my friends need a room to spend for the night" said Alex

"Okay, that will be 500 Smash Coins for just one night"

"500 SMASH COINS?!" yelled Alex

"Hey, take it or leave it comedian!" said Dick

Alex sighed, pulled out his wallet and gave Dick his 500 smash coins.

"Thank you, let me show you you're room for the night" said Dick

Dick opened the elevator and Alex, Cynder, and Kirby then entered the elevator with him. They went up to the third floor and exited out. Dick got out his key and opened door number 236.

"This will be your room for the night" said Dick as he then left.

Alex, Cynder, and Kirby explored their room. The Room was nothing special, just a small kitchen, and a mid-sized living room with a TV, a couch, and a table with a Computer. There was too bedrooms and a bathroom in between them.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, you two get the bedrooms" said Alex

"Thanks Alex" said Cynder

Kirby yawned and decided to flop down on his bed a fell asleep very fast. Alex and Cynder sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do Alex, it's only…" said Cynder but stopped

She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Nine"

"I don't know, why don't we play a quick little game" said Alex

"Oh I know, how about truth or dare, we both get two turns and then go to bed" said Cynder

"Seems reasonable" said Alex

"I'll go first so Truth or Dare?" asked Cynder

"Dare"

"I dare you to… watch an episode of Barney the Dinosaur" said Cynder with a smirk

"NO! NO! Anything but that!" said Alex

"You have to do it!" said Cynder

Cynder pulled out a Barney DVD.

"Why do you even have that around anyways?!" asked Alex

"I was going to do this to Spyro at the stadium but you'll do just fine"

Cynder placed the disc into the DVD player and turned on the TV. She then immediately ran to her room and locked the door. In a few minutes Alex was screaming his head off. Cynder laughed very hard as she heard phrases like, 'NO! I don't love you, you pink Dinosaur of HELL!' and 'AH THIS IS PURE TORTURE!" After the episode was over, Cynder came out laughing her head off. Alex looked pale and he shivered.

"Okay you! You're going to get a very bad one!" said Alex

Alex thought of a dare and then had an evil smirk on his face.

"I dare you to Hula Dance in a freaky fashion for 2 minutes in front of Dick the Owl" said Alex

"Ah geez" said Cynder

Alex pulled out a hula dance outfit and Cynder took it and put it on. Cynder sighed and then down stairs to the lobby. Alex followed until he reached halfway down the stairs to the lobby to see the action.

"Madam what are you doing here?" asked Dick

Cynder then hula danced in a very freaky fashion. She looked like she was having a seizure. Alex laughed so hard he almost fell down.

"GOOD LORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Dick

Dick looked like he was going to faint. After the 2 minutes were done, Cynder quickly ran back to the room embarrassed.

"Oh my eyes! My beautiful owl eyes contaminated with filthy images!" said Dick

Alex laughed as he made his way back to the room. Cynder's cheeks were very red and she was mad.

"That was embarrassing, and I don't feel like doing any more dares when it's you're turn again. So let's just do truth" said Cynder

"Sure, at least I got my revenge" said Alex

"Have you ever… made love to yourself?" asked Cynder

"That's a weird question" said Alex

"JUST ANSWER IT!"

"No I haven't, I am not dirty like that" said Alex

"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about Spyro?" asked Alex

Cynder blushed.

"Um…"

"Yes go on" urged Alex

"It's embarrassing but yes I did have a sexual fantasy about him" said Cynder

"Explain your fantasy"

"No I rather not, besides why would you want to know?!" said Cynder

"Just asking is all" said Alex

Cynder stretched and yawned.

"Well I am going to bed, are you going to sleep too?" asked Cynder

"Nah, I'm going to do some stuff" said Alex

Cynder nodded and she went into her room and went to sleep. Meanwhile outside their inn room, Dick was showing Ratchet, Jak, and Captain Falcon their room.

"This is you're room for the night, room 238, enjoy, if you need room service, just give me a call" said Dick as he opened the door for them then left

"Okay Dick" said Ratchet

"Dick (Laughs), what kind of a name is that, his mother must be a perverted woman to give him such a name" laughed Jak

"I heard that!" said Dick

Jak, Ratchet, Captain Falcon entered their room and immediately jumped on the couch.

"So, where should we start looking for our captured trophy friends?" asked Jak

"Hmm, I say we start looking in the Ruins, there might be a lot of our friends there" said Captain Falcon

"That is a good idea, we'll start looking there tomorrow" said Ratchet

"Okay, right now let's get some shut eye" said Jak

"You go ahead to bed. I need to clean my Omni-wrench some bird pooped on it" said Ratchet

Captain Falcon and Jak went to their rooms and shut the door. Ratchet went to the bathroom to see if there was a towel, there wasn't and he sighed.

"_I know, I'll go ask the neighbors around here_" thought Ratchet

Ratchet went to door number 236 and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Alex from the other side of the door.

"You're neighbor" said Ratchet

Alex opened the door.

"Hey do you have towels in your bathroom that I can use?" asked Ratchet

"Yeah sure thing" said Alex

Alex went to the bathroom and got a towel and then threw it to Ratchet

"Thanks man" said Ratchet

"No problem"

Alex then shut the door on Ratchet and then went to the Computer. He went to the Satellite of Smash Bros Island and then typed in, "Smash Bros. Trophy's whereabouts" The Satellite showed him a map with glowing dots of where the trophies are. He printed the map out. Once it printed, he took it and shoved it in his bag. He then yawned and went to the couch and slept.

Outside of the Inn, there was a reddish and somewhat orange dragon looking for someone.

"Spyro, where are you? There is an old foe about to come you're way" said the dragon

As if on cue, a roar was heard and it was almost near.

"I got to find him fast!" said the dragon

The Dragon flew into the sky and took off.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Carlos: there you go!


	10. Supreme Hunter and the Wierd Reunion

Carlos: Hello welcome to the 10th Chapter of Spyro joins SSB. The second chapter of the Sony Smash Bros will be up this week or when I feel like it. Please enjoy. Action is mainly in this chapter. And the Red dragon is revealed but you all know who it is anyways. And I don't own anything. Super Smash Bros and Characters belong to Nintendo. Spyro and other Sony characters belong to Sony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time when Cynder and the others entered the Inn, Mario and Klonoa were climbing up the icy mountain, looking for any trophies of their friends.

"So Mario, do you think any of your friends are roaming to find the trophies too?" asked Klonoa

"I think-a Spyro is around to look for the others as well. After I and the others got-a shot by bullets, I caught a glimpse of Spyro about to fight some monster. So he should be fine" replied Mario

"That's good, that we don't have to look for our friends alone" said Klonoa

They continued up the Icy Mountain, when they got to the top, they saw one of their trophy friends standing in the middle. The Trophy was Ike.

"It's Ike! Let's go release him!" said Klonoa walking up to the trophy

"No don't, it might be a trap!" yelled Mario

Too late, Klonoa was already two inches away from the trophy and a dark cage from above slammed down on Klonoa. Klonoa shook the bars trying to get out.

"MARIO! HELP!" yelled Klonoa

Mario tried to get him out but the cage was to strong. Then out of nowhere, a pink disgusting looking zombie figure went behind Mario.

"Mario! Look out! Behind you!" yelled Klonoa

Before Mario could turn around, the Pink zombie thing grabbed him on the head with its claw and then threw him against the cage. Mario got up quickly and decided to fight it.

**SUPREME HUNTER! **

**(Boss! Guess which game it came from. Hint: It's from one of the extra characters)**

_Items: Beam Sword, Pitfall, and Smash Ball. _

_Mario blasted a fire ball to the Supreme Hunter's head and it growled in pain. The Supreme Hunter attacked Mario with its deadly claws. Mario gave the Supreme Hunter a good punch to the chest and then jumped up into the air to punch his face very hard. Supreme Hunter slammed on the icy floor and spikes striked Mario from underneath. A Beam sword came down and Mario Jedi styled slashed the Supreme Hunter. The Supreme Hunter knocked the Beam sword from Mario's hand and lunged at him with his claws. Mario quickly dodge rolled to the side and gave him a punch and a kick to the butt. _

_The Supreme Hunter roared and jumped up into air and then slammed down on the icy floor making Mario fly up into the air and fall back down on the floor hard. A Pitfall fell right next to Mario. He picked it up and threw it at the Supreme Hunter which made him fall into a hole but his head was still showing. Mario took this chance to rev up a smash attack as he then did a fire burst at the Supreme Hunter. The Supreme Hunter grabbed Mario, pinned him down and continued to slash him, then kicked him away. Mario was sent flying off to the border but luckily recovered and got back on the mountain. _

"_Come on Mario! Don't lose!" said Klonoa_

_Just then a Smash Ball appeared and floated around them. Mario ran towards it. The Supreme Hunter tried to swat him away from it but Mario quickly formed a Block bubble and then smash attacked the Smash Ball in the air and it cracked open. Mario glowed and then turned to face the Supreme Hunter. The Supreme Hunter panicked and tried to run away but Mario activated his Final Smash._

"_Oh yeah! Ooh FWAH!" said Mario_

_Giant flames twirled around and striked the Supreme Hunter, which made him fall off the Icy Mountain to his death. _

The Supreme Hunter fell to his death at the bottom of the Icy Mountain and there was an explosion. A Dark Portal appeared and started to suck in the Icy Mountain. The Cage was destroyed and Klonoa was free.

"I'm free but how do we get out of here fast?" asked Klonoa

As if his question was answered. A Red dragon flew towards them and grabbed both of them with his claws and the trophy Ike with his mouth.

**FLAME the DRAGON!**

"Thanks uh… who are you?" asked Klonoa

The Red dragon tried to say something but he had his mouth full. They took that as 'I'll tell you when we are safe'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just around the same time when Mario was battling the supreme hunter and Cynder and the others were at the Inn. Spyro, Snake, and Master Chief were searching through the Castle in search of their trophy friends.

"We have been searching through this castle for hours! I don't think there are any more of our friends here!" said Master Chief

"You got that right, I've been saying that five times already and you guys don't listen. It's always 'No let's keep looking' and 'No we need to check the castle thoroughly!'" said Snake

"You haven't changed a bit huh Snake?" mocked Master Chief

"What's that supposed to mean?" glared Snake

"N-nothing! Let's go outside the castle maybe some of friends are laying outside on the ground" suggested Master Chief

"Good idea" approved Spyro

They walked outside the castle. Immediately they saw a trophy which was Samus on the ground.

"I'll free him" said Master Chief

"Uh Master Chief, that's actually a girl" said Spyro

"Oh really?! My mistake, okay then I'll free _her_" Master Chief corrected himself

Master Chief tapped the trophy stand and released Samus. Samus shook her head of a huge headache she had. Master Chief held out a hand to help her up. She looked at him, not knowing who he is but took his hand and got up.

"Thanks" said Samus

"No problem miss" said Master Chief

Samus then turned to Spyro and Snake and simply gave them thanks also. Spyro then began to tell her that they were going to stop Tabuu and free the rest of their friends. Samus nodded.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Samus turning towards Master Chief

"My name is Master Chief and you are?"

"Samus, Samus Aran" she introduced

"Pleasure of meeting you Miss Samus" bowed Master Chief

"Anyways let's get going, we need to find the rest of our friends fast!" said Spyro

Just then a roar was heard a mile away. They flinched and turned to see what it was. Spyro gasped in shock. The Roar came from a monster he had beaten before. It was…

**LAVA GOLEM! (DotD)**

"It can't be!" said Spyro

Spyro then ran off towards the Lava Golem leaving the others behind.

"Spyro wait up!" said Samus

They chased after Spyro as he ran to the Lava Golem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Inn, Jak, Ratchet, and Captain Falcon were sleeping peacefully until a roar was heard. Everybody woke up except Ratchet.

"What was that noise?" asked Jak

Jak got up from his bed and walked out the bedroom door. He found Ratchet on the couch and shook him to wake him up.

"Wake up Ratchet! I heard something!" said Jak

Ratchet woke up with a 'huh' but was muffled with his thumb in his mouth.

"You suck you're thumb?!" said Jak

"It's not what it looks like!" said Ratchet trying to reason

Jak rolled his eyes and shoved Ratchet to the floor. Captain Falcon came out of his room with a scared look on his face

"Did you hear that roar too guys?" asked Captain Falcon

"Yep except Ratchet the stupid head who sucks his thumb" said Jak

"HEY!"

"Let's go check it out!" said Captain Falcon

They raced outside the Inn and also getting a "Hey! No running in the Inn!" from Dick. Once outside, they saw the Lava Golem 50 feet away.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" said Captain Falcon

"That doesn't look good" said Ratchet

The Lava Golem saw them and then raised its fist into the air and tried to smash them but they quickly rolled to the side to dodge.

"Look out below!" said a voice

They looked up and saw a red dragon with Klonoa and Mario in its claws and he landed down near them. The Dragon then spat out the Trophy Ike and released him. Ike got up and immediately saw the Lava Golem. Ike got up to fight and didn't ask who was around him.

"Who are you?!" asked Jak

"Flame, don't wear it out, and most importantly let's get that Lava Golem!" said Flame

Mario and Klonoa joined them to fight. Few seconds later, Spyro, Samus, Snake, and Master Chief showed up.

"Mind if we join?" asked Spyro

"SPYRO!" said Flame

"You too know each other?" asked Captain Falcon

"No time for explanations! We got to fight!" said Spyro

"Ah, nothing like blowing up lava monsters" said Master Chief getting out his weapon.

And just like when Spyro and his group came and Flame and his group. Cynder ran outside the Inn with her group, Alex Mercer and Kirby.

"Oh My!" said Cynder

"Cynder!" said Spyro

"Spyro!" said Cynder

"Oh great happy reunion, but seriously let's destroy that Lava Golem before it destroys us!" said Klonoa

Nobody asked any questions, just nodded and got ready to fight the Lava Golem. The Lava Golem cracked its knuckles and roared as the battle began.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I really hate this chapter I really did not know how to do the reunion part but okay. So, Spyro, Cynder, Alex, Ike, Kirby, Snake, Master Chief, Samus, Klonoa, Mario, Jak, Ratchet, Captain Falcon, and Flame are reunited for a long battle. This will be a two part battle. The Battle won't contain much of the chapters, there are other interesting stuff believe me. 14 people, 2 chapters, so 7 heroes per part. You vote for who you want in the next chapter. So go and vote!


	11. Sora rises and the Lava Golem Fight

Carlos: Hello! Welcome to the 11th Chapter of Spyro joins SSB. I don't own anything here except Dick the Owl. That's all I own! Got it memorized?! (Yeah I know, Axel's line) We start off showing a character you are very familiar with for half a chapter then off with the Lava Golem Battle. There is still one person left to appear. He'll appear after the 2 part battle. I seem to only have one suggestion for the 7 characters. Actually on the suggestion there were six, so I decided to add Captain Falcon because he is just awesome in my opinion and always funny in battles. Btw, since Flame doesn't have any moves, I gave him some odd ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Dark Ship that turned everybody into trophies, a young boy was in some sort of vent. This boy had spiky brown hair and had a huge enormous key in his hand.

**SORA!**

Sora moved along the vent to find a hatch. He heard a voice as he moved along. Sora moved where the voice was coming from. He eventually found a hatch and began listening to this voice before making his move.

"I heard Tabuu sent this Lava Golem to finish off the wandering fools that are freeing their friends from their trophy prison" said a Primid with a beam sword in its clutches

"Hah yeah, that Lava Golem will definitely finish all of them off! That thing is huge! But just in case, I have found two of their friends and locked them in a cage outside the ship!" said a Heartless Soldier

Sora heard enough and decided to open the hatch and dropped down on the two of them. Sora swung his Keyblade at both of them and they were sent flying into the wall. An Alarm went off and out came dozens of Heartless Soldiers and Primids with beam swords coming towards Sora. They tackled Sora down to the ground. Sora activated his Final Form and it knocked all of the Heartless soldiers and Primids off of him with ease. Sora finished all of them off with a powerful blow from his main Keyblade and another Keyblade called Oath Keeper.

"Too easy" said Sora

Sora changed back and ran to a door that led to the outside of the ship. He tried to open it but it was locked shut. Sora looked around to see if there was another way to get outside. He could try going back to the vent but it was too high too reach and there nothing in this room to stand on. He definitely won't try going through the door the Primids and Heartless Soldiers came out of, there might be too many to fight if he goes that way. He eventually saw a secret door behind a painting. (Side View of the painting) Sora removed the painting and opened the door. Inside was a slide. Sora went in and slid down the slide. He landed outside of the ship on a platform attached to the ship. He nearly fell down to his death but luckily regained his balance.

"Woah! Almost died there, what kind of door leads you outside and almost drops you to your doom?!" said Sora to himself

Sora looked to his right and found stairs leading to the top of the Dark Ship. He went up the steps and got to the top. When he was there he saw two trophies trapped in a cage that was hanging on a crane of some sort. The Two trophies resembled a blue bird and a blue hedgehog. Sora pointed his Keyblade and at lock of the cage and a beam from the tip of the Keyblade hit the lock and unlocked the cage. The 2 trophies dropped to the floor. Sora walked up to the trophies to free them but all of a sudden, a dark hole appeared in front of Sora. A dark hand came from the dark hole and then a few seconds, a big dark creature rose. It had weird dark hair, which covered one of its yellow eyes and there was a heart shaped hole out of its chest.

**DARKSIDE! (Mini Boss)**

"Not you again!" exclaimed Sora

Sora got out his Keyblade and got ready to fight.

_Items: None_

_Darkside raised his hand into the air and formed it into a fist, and tried to slam down on Sora. Sora was way too familiar with this and dodged rolled out of the way. The Darkside's fist was stuck in the ground but a dark pool formed around his fist and out came Heartless Soldiers instead of the usual shadows he faced. Sora dealt with them quick with a blow from his Thunder spell. It striked all of them and they were gone. Sora then slashed at the Darkside's fist with his Keyblade. The Darkside growled in pain as it lifted its fist from the ground to his side. The Darkside fell to his knees and arched his chest back. A Dark Aura formed from its heart shaped chest. Dark Beams blasted from the chest at Sora. Sora smiled, he was too predictable. Sora sent the beams back at the Darkside's head. It growled loudly. The Darkside then did something different. He slammed both his fists down to the ground and dark waves attacked Sora violently. He did not see that coming. _

"_You learned some new moves, but you are going down my friend!" said Sora_

_The Darkside tried to body slam on Sora, but he quickly dodged rolled out of the way. Sora jumped up into the air above the Darkside's head and then slammed back down on his head with his Keyblade…_

The Darkside growled in pain, it clutched its head in pain and then a few seconds, the Darkside started to collapse on Sora.

"Lookout!" said a soft female voice

Just then a hooded girl pushed Sora away from the Darkside that was about to collapse on him. Sora and the hooded girl got up from the ground.

"Thanks" said Sora

"No problem" said the hooded girl

Sora looked at her. She was wearing a dark hood that covered her hair and eyes. Her outfit was like a dance outfit, it was white. In her hands were two daggers that were tiny but looked very sharp.

"Who are you?" asked Sora

"I prefer not to tell, oh and if you see a dragon named Spyro, please tell him to meet me at the Smash Bros Clock Tower" she said

Sora was confused but nodded anyways. The Hooded girl then placed a bomb on the ship and then jumped off. The Timer on the bomb was at 15 seconds. Sora quickly grabbed the two trophies he rescued and went to the side of the ship. He looked down, found that there was a lake underneath and jumped down to it as the ship exploded and it fell from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LAVA GOLEM BATTLE TIME!**

_**People: Spyro, Flame, Cynder, Alex, Samus, Chief/John-117, and Captain Falcon (Jak, Ratchet, Kirby, Snake, Ike, Mario, and Klonoa will appear next part)**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Spyro flew up into the air and breathed Ice at the Lava Golem's face so it was distracted to get the ice off. Master Chief fired his Assault Rifle at the Lava Golems arm, piercing it good. The Lava Golem slammed his fist into the ground to try and attack them with lava waves but they quickly jumped into the air to avoid damage. **_

"_**Yuhoo! Over here!" said Captain Falcon**_

_**Captain Falcon was sticking his tongue at the Lava Golem. Lava Golem growled at him and then went into punch him. Captain Falcon jumped into the air as the fist landed below him. He landed on the Lava Golems arm and ran to its head.**_

"_**Too slow! Falcon Punch!" said Captain Falcon**_

_**Captain Falcon did a Falcon punch on the Lava Golems cheek and it broke its cheek. **_

"_**That's going to leave a mark" **_

_**Captain Falcon chuckled. The Lava Golem swatted him off. The Lava Golem then swatted his tail at all seven of them. Alex morphed his right arm into a sword and slashed at the Lava Golem's feet with a powerful force. Samus revved up her blaster and then shot it at the Lava Golem's head. The Lava Golem saw this and swats it back at her and it successfully hit her. Flame engulfed himself on fire then striked himself at the Lava Golem's gut. The Lava Golem blasted molten lava rocks out of his mouth at the seven heroes. Cynder blasted fear onto the Lava Golem, stunning it in fear for a while and then span into a tornado damaging its foot. The Lava roared and dug underneath the ground. The Heroes were confused of where it went. The Lava Golem then reappeared behind them and punched each of them, almost knocking them out. Spyro flew up into the air above the lava golem's head and then formed into an Earth Ball, dropping down on its head and it screamed in pain very loudly. Samus jumped on top the Lava Golems head and then punched its eye. The Lava Golem tried to shake her off by swatting at her but she was still hanging on and punching. Master Chief took this opportunity to get out all 8 of his grenades and threw them into the Lava Golem's mouth. The Lava Golem choked as it went down its throat and exploded in its stomach. **_

_**The Lava Golem growled at each of them before breathing hot burning fire at each of them and they were nearly tossed them outside the boundary. (This is SSB, what would you expect?) Flame chanted something and a fire sword materialized in his mouth as he then slashed the Lava Golems arms. Alex morphed his hands into rocks and pounded them at the Lava Golem's gut. The Lava Golem grabbed all seven of them in its fists and then threw them back into the ground. Cynder breathed some shadow magic on the Lava Golems gut and it clutched it in pain. **_

"_**Show me ya moves!" said Captain Falcon**_

_**The Lava Golem growled at him again and tried to chomp him, but Captain Falcon dodged rolled to the size and did another Falcon Punch to the cheek. The Lava golem held his head in pain and screamed. Spyro decided to finish things off. Spyro charged up into a very powerful fire ball and then dived straight into its head and it… came off…**_

The Lava Golems head had fallen off its body. The 7 heroes that fought him were gasping for air. They used too much energy in their battle.

"I think we did it!" said Spyro

Boy was he wrong. The headless body of the Lava Golem started to move and clenched its fists in anger.

"That is one sad strange big monster" said Master Chief

"How can it live without a head? It's like a cockroach!" said Flame

"This thing just doesn't know when to quit!" said Alex

"We are too tired to fight it again, Kirby, you and the others need to fight him" said Cynder turning her head to Kirby

"Don't worry if he is not defeated, I am charging a fury up now but I need a lot of time, so go and fight him" said Spyro

Kirby slightly nodded and beckoned the other heroes to go and fight the Lava Golem. The second part of the battle began…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Anyways… if you are wondering who the girl in the Sora part is. Don't bother asking, she is part of a mystery story that I am going to make. If you know who she is, keep quiet, it must be kept secret. There will be some hints that will lead to the mystery story but that's like half of the hints revealed for the story. So anyways, see you next chap.


	12. Mysterious Girls and Lava Golem Fight 2

Carlos: Welcome to the 12th chapter of this story. I do NOT own anything in this story, except the storyline okay? Got it memorized?! (Yeah still Axel's line, I don't own it either) So we start off with Sora again, then something else, then on to the final part of the battle with a brief appearance of our final additional character. (Not really good with personality but I'll try) The mysterious girl will be revealed in time, but in the mean time, she is kept secret unless I say otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora splashed into the Lake below him with the two trophies he held. He was 5 feet under the water as Sora quickly rushed to the surface with the trophies he held. Once up, Sora swam to land. Sora placed the trophies on land and then slowly got out from the lake and lay beside the two trophies.

"Oh man, I don't like swimming" Sora said tiredly

Sora then decided to free the bird and the hedgehog from their trophy prison. He tapped both trophy stands and a glow erupted from the trophies and the trapped heroes were free. They both rose up shaking their heads from the headache they had. They looked at who freed them.

"Who are you?" asked the blue bird

"I'm Sora"

"Well thanks Sora for freeing us, I'm Falco"

"And I'm Sonic"

"Nice to meet you both, I have heard that Tabuu has come back for revenge" said Sora

"Yeah, we should have listened to that Lucario fellow" said Falco

"Well anyways, we should probably go find our other friends that are trapped in trophies, I'll go by myself and find some trophies, I am pretty fast so I might be able to find some quick" said Sonic

Sora nodded, Falco didn't say anything or move at all. With that, Sonic took off rapidly to go find some of the trophies.

"Well Falco, just you and me, let's go find some ourselves" said Sora

Sora materialized his Keyblade in his hand. Falco merely nodded and walked on ahead. Sora followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Smash Bros Clock Tower, the hooded girl who saved Sora from being flattened like a pancake from the Dark side was walking up the stairs of the clock tower. (In this part, there is a language that hides something)

"それはその...スパイは、選択した1つは、戦争を止めるということです本当ですか？"asked the hooded girl to herself

She kept walking up the stairs until she reached the top floor. She took out her daggers.

"同様の命令を見つけるには、彼はマスターチーフとリン私は、戦闘している" said the hooded girl

"もし彼が実際には1つを選択し、彼はすべて私たち3人と対戦する必要があります" added the hooded girl

The Hooded girl then whistled and a figure dropped down beside her. The Figure was a girl who was also hooded. She was taller then the other hooded girl and she had a sword hanging at her waist.

"すべての我々スパイ、右エリスを待つだけですそれで？" said the taller hooded girl

"マスターチーフ、彼なしで起動することはできません" said the hooded girl

"ああそうだったが、ないの他のメンバーは、ここで私たちと一緒になっていた？" asked the taller hooded girl

"あなたは、その桜の花を意味する名前を持ってその女の子の意味ですか？"

"Right" said the taller girl

"彼女はまだ愚かな少年の注目を得るには浮気され" responded the hooded girl

The Taller hooded girl laughed and the smaller one giggled.

"だから、すべての今しなければならない... ...彼のために待たなくてはならない" asked the taller hooded girl

The smaller hooded girl nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LAVA GOLEM BATTLE PART 2!

_**People: Kirby, Mario, Klonoa, Snake, Jak, Ratchet, and Ike**_

_**Items: None**_

_**Snake placed a mine on the Lava Golem's foot and then made it explode. The Lava Golem formed a ball of fire and then threw it at them. They quickly dodged rolled out of the way. **_

"_**AETHER!" said Ike**_

_**Ike threw his sword up into the air then jumped up and slammed the sword back down on the Lava Golem's chest. Mario got out his (input name of water squirter here) and revved it up and blasted full power of water on the Lava Golem's foot. Klonoa fired a wind bullet at the Lava Golem, puffing into a big balloon. Klonoa grabbed the big balloon lava golem and threw it against a wall. The Lava Golem turned back to normal, got mad, and then kicked them into the outside wall of the Inn. (If you remember, the confrontation started in front of the Inn) Jak got out his Peace Maker and charged up an energy ball then shot it at the Lava Golem's gut. Ratchet jumped up into the air and attacked the Lava Golem hard with the power of his Omni-wrench. **_

_**The Lava Golem grabbed all of them with his hand. The Lava Golem then was about to punch them. Klonoa bit as hard as he can into the hand of the Lava Golem and manage to make it in pain as it let them go to the floor. Kirby quadruple jumped into the air and smacked the Lava Golem 5 times with his hammer and then landed back on the ground. Snake threw two grenades at the Lava Golem and then exploded few seconds later. The Lava Golem grabbed a tree and smacked them all with it. Ike raised his sword above his head as his sword began to rev up in flames then slammed it back down onto the Lava Golem's foot, hurting it badly. Jak got out his Vulcan Barrel gun and shot all the ammo of it at the Lava Golem. **_

_**The Lava Golem jumped up into the air and slammed back down onto the ground and lava waves came out and striked them. **_

"_**You almost done charging the fury?" asked Ike**_

"_**Keep battling him, I need a few more minutes!" said Spyro**_

_**The Battle kept going. Ratchet took out a machine gun and fired angrily at the Lava Golem, screaming and cursing in the process. Mario jumped high up into the air and span punches down the Lava Golem then smash attacked him with a fire ball. The Lava Golem went to punch them madly but they quickly dodge rolled to the side. Klonoa did an uppercut punch on the Lava Golem while Kirby whacked the Lava Golem hard with his hammer of his. The Lava Golem kicked them away that were hard enough to knock them out and they turned into trophies. Snake got out a copter of his flew up into the air and threw hard kicks to the Lava Golem guts. **_

_**The Lava Golem was about to finish them off with another lava waves. But Fortunately Spyro was all charged up. Spyro concentrated as an Ice Ball formed around him with Ice picks picking out of it. Then a few seconds later the Ice Ball exploded and hundreds of ice picks attacked the Lava Golem. The Lava Golem then collapsed into pieces and the battle was done…**_

In the debris of the Lava Golem there were trophies on the ground. The two trophies were of Crash and Coco. The Lava Golem must have swallowed them on the way here. Spyro didn't hesitate to free them while Cynder freed Kirby and Klonoa who were knocked out and turned into trophies during the battle. Crash and Coco shook their heads of their headaches and thanked Spyro for freeing them. Spyro told them what happened and that Tabuu was back for revenge.

"Hmm, I guess we have another saving the world adventure Crash" said Coco

Crash nodded since he doesn't really talk much.

"Any ideas where we should start looking for the rest of our friends?" asked Cynder

"I got a map of the whereabouts of any trophies" said Alex

Alex pulled out a map and showed it to them all. They all read it. It seemed that six trophies were at the Ruins, 3 were around the Lake, 2 were up in the Dark Ship (Obtained), three of them were in the clock tower, 9 of them were in the Bomb Factory, and 9 were in Subspace… (A part of a Super Smash Bros world was sucked up just in case you were confused)

"We should probably start at the Bomb Factory. We can't go in Subspace yet, unless we get all our other friends first before rescuing our other friends in subspace" said Master Chief

"Makes sense" said Spyro

"Let's go, we don't have much time" said Flame

They all headed out towards the Bomb Factory. As they were doing that, a dark hedgehog was watching them. He looked a lot like Sonic.

SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

Shadow smirked and decided to follow them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. I know Shadow is more of an anti-hero so I'll try to think of something that will make him help. If you have any ideas please give me an idea of how to make Shadow help. Most appreciated... and if you know the language or cheated and know the phrases... KEEP QUIET OR ELSE! REVIEW!


End file.
